Friendly Advice
by Tinuviel Undomiel
Summary: Oneshot. “One day you are going to meet a guy who hates everything you like, won’t listen to you half the time and drives you so crazy you want to tear him into tiny pieces with your bare hands and feed him to the wolves.”


Disclaimer: Dust lines my pockets so I don't own anything except Janice.

A/N: A short little ficlet that came to me during English class. I hope all of you enjoy it.

* * *

Friendly Advice

It had been a lovely evening for the two couples as they finished up a candlelit dinner. The two men retreated to the living room to chat while the two women began to clean up the remains of the meal.

"So what do you think?" Elizabeth asked her friend Janice as she removed the dishes.

"He's…nice," Janice replied evasively as she picked up the wine glasses.

Her friend's face fell, "You don't like him."

"I do like him, Elizabeth, he's just…nice," she explained, "What I mean is there are no other qualities about him he's just nice."

"Simon's nice," Elizabeth summed up as she ran the dishes through hot water, "What's wrong with that?"

"I just think you need someone better," Janice continued as she whisked off the tablecloth and folded it up, "Someone who'll challenge you and match your stubbornness."

"I want a relationship not World War II," Elizabeth replied jokingly setting the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Trust me, that's what marriage is."

Both friends laughed but not for long, "Janice this is the third guy I really like and really think there is a future for and the third guy you don't."

"I know," her friend sighed, "I just want you to find the best." Janice smiled, "One day you are going to meet a guy who hates everything you like, won't listen to you half the time and drives you so crazy you want to tear him into tiny pieces with your bare hands and feed him to the wolves."

Elizabeth folded her arms across her chest, "And then what?"

Janice's smile grew, "Then you'll fall in love with him."

Her reply was to roll her eyes and shake her head, "You're a hopeless romantic, Janice."

"That may be true," she admitted "But you'll see and then I'll have to resist the urge to say I told you so."

"I suppose this Prince Charming is a handsome army man who'll sweep me off my feet with just a smile?"

"Maybe."

Elizabeth tossed a damp towel at her friend which swatted her in the face, "You read too many romance novels."

"True," Janice agreed and laughed with her friend, but a secret smile remained on her face. _She'll see, someday she'll see_.

* * *

_5 Years Later_

No longer running from country to country settling foreign disputes, Elizabeth was now the commander of a secret base in another galaxy. Her home was the Lost City of Atlantis.

A sparkle was in her green eyes ever since she got word that her best friend, Janice was signed up for temporary duty as a chemist there. As soon as the _Daedalus_ landed the two friends embraced.

"How's Tyler?" Elizabeth asked as she led her friend to her office.

"Fine, he thinks I'm in Antarctica," she replied, "I can see you have been busy," Janice mused while looking at the Gateroom and admired the Stargate. Elizabeth chuckled and walked into her office that they saw was not free of occupants, "Very busy," she continued.

A very handsome man with dark brown hair that appeared to have never seen a comb, hazel eyes and a smile that melted every girl's heart. She also saw that he was in an Air Force uniform. "Hey," he greeted with eyes on Elizabeth, "I was wondering where you were."

Elizabeth smiled, "Janice this is my military commander Lt. Colonel John Sheppard. John this is my best friend, Dr. Janice Coleman."

"A pleasure," he extended a hand.

"She's married by the way," Elizabeth warned him.

That made her eyebrow rise, "What does my marital status have to do with anything?"

"I've met a few girls and they've slapped me with the nickname Captain Kirk," he explained.

"Well you have to admit, you have a lot in common," she ribbed.

A suspicious thought entered Janice's mind, "Do you come looking for Elizabeth often?"

"Only when it's meal times because she gets too busy to eat and then I have to drag her off to the Mess Hall."

"More like carry me off," Elizabeth corrected.

"I only did that once and for a good reason," John defended.

"I was going to get something as soon as I finished my reports," she argued.

"Which would have taken hours and…!"

"Oh that is not…!

"Obviously you two have issues."

"You have no idea," they said at the same time.

John chuckled a little, "We don't always see eye to eye."

"No kidding," Janice commented.

Elizabeth cast a quizzical frown at her friend's knowing smile, "I'll be at the Mess Hall in a few minutes John."

"Promise?"

"I'll swear on the Bible if I must."

"Good enough for me," He conceded, "Nice meeting you," John said to Janice before leaving the office.

"So," Janice began, "He seems…"

"Nice?" Elizabeth suggested as she took a seat behind her desk.

"Challenging," she finished.

"That's an understatement," her friend declared, "He never wants to listen to me; he always thinks he's right, we have nothing in common and…" Elizabeth stopped when she saw the look on her best friend's face.

Janice just smiled, "Told you so."

Finished

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? I might do a little sequal where Janice does some matchmaking but I'll need an idea. Do you think I should continue? 


End file.
